dance_maniafandomcom-20200214-history
E-Rotic
E-ROTIC is a german euro dance group created in 1994 by producer David Brandes. The original line up consisted of female vocalist Lyane Leigh and rapper Raz-Ma-Taz (Richard Michael Smith). They were very famous for their use of sexual innuendo in their songs and album titles. Their songs appeared on KONAMI's Dance Dance Revolution dancing simulation series, being the second most licenced artist (after Captain Jack). They also appeared in ROXOR's dance simulation game, In The Groove. History With Lyane and Raz-Ma-Taz The group released their first single "Max Don't Have Sex With Your Ex" in July 1994 under the Intercord label and became an instant hit in Germany, having a follow up single in February 1995 with "Fred Come To Bed" which also toped the charts. The group would perform live in several television shows wearing very revealing costumes and loved to dance to their music alongside back up dancers. It is said the crowd would go so wild that Raz-Maz-Taz started a bra collection from the ones girls would throw at him during live shows. Lyane was very different to what her alter ego in songs would discribe, she would usually stay in the hotel during tours and not drink at all, she considered herself a very reserved single woman. They Released their first album "Sex Affairs" in 1995, which also became very popular in Japan, the song was filled with sexy songs and moaning sounds which became one of the group's trademarks. In 1996 they released their second album "Power of Sex" which included single "Willy Use A Billy... Boy". By that time, tension had grown between singer Lyane Leigh and producer David Brandes as they were unable to work together since "Lyane had became too difficult to work with" said Brandes. This resulted in the parting of Lyane from the group to which Richard decided to follow her and left the group as well. They went on to form their own group called S.E.X. Appeal which used the same sexual gimmick as E-Rotic. With Jeanette and Terence With the departure of Leigh and Smith producer David Brandes decided to find a new face for the group and the new E-Rotic was formed by Jeanetter Christensen and Terence D'Arby'', ''although due to contract, Lyane would still provide vocals for the group in the studio despite having left, while Jeanette would be doing all live appearances. With the release of Sex Affairs they followed up with the singles "Help Me Dr. Dick" and "Fritz Loves My Tits". In October 1996 they released the single "Mambo No. Sex", by then Terence had left the group and was replaced with american singer Che Jouaner, they went on a European tour, and in 1997 released their album "Sexual Madness". In August 1997 they released the single "The Winner Takes It All" which was the first from their upcoming album "Thank You For The Music", which was a tribute to the popular sweedish super group ABBA. In March 1999, they released their first album under Intercord Japan "Kiss Me". Being a Japan exclusive album, the demand by German fans was so big that label JUPITER RECORDS released in germany under the title "Mambo No. Sex", which had been a previous single by the group. The album featured the same tracks with the exclusion of the main track "Kiss Me". In January 2000, they released their seventh studio album and second Japan exclusive "Gimme Gimme Gimme". This album is a a new, more evolved sound, true to it's euro dance roots. For the first time, Lyane Leigh does not provide the vocals for the songs since her contract expired with the release of the previous album. The album was released in Germany under the title "Missing You" with some changes in the tracklist: "Mambo No. Sex" was replaced with the song "Queen of Light" which naver made it to Japan, and an extended version of "Missing You" was added. In February 2000 the group participated in the Gran Prix Countdown to Eurovision with the song "Queen Of Light", but was not chosen to represent Germany in said contest, ending in 6th place. With Yasemin, Lydia and Robert In 2001, by the relase of the their album "Sexual Healing", Jeanette left the group and was replaced with singer Yasemine Baysal who was previously with the group Das Modul. However both Yasemine and Che left the group in 2002 and the new vocalist and rapper would be Lydia Madawjewski and Robert Spehar. They released a compilation album in 2002, a remix album called "Total Recall" in February 2003, and the album "Cocktail E-rotic" in June 2004. Discography Singles *1994 (July): Max Don't Have Sex With Your Ex (Germany) *1995: Fred Come To Bed (Germany) *1995 (June): Sex On The Phone (Germany) *1995: Willy Use A Billy... Boy (Germany) *1996: Help Me Dr. Dick (Germany) *1996 (April): Fritz Love My Tits (Germany) *1996: Gimme Good Sex (Germany) *1997: Thank You For The Music (Germany) *1997 (August, 8th): The Winner Takes It All (Germany) *1997: Turn Me On (Japan) *1998: Baby Please Me (Japan) *1998: Die Geilste Single Der Welt (The Megamix. Includes: Fred Come to Bed, Willy Use a Billy... Boy, Fritz Love My Tits, Sex On The Phone and Max Don't have Sex With Your Ex) (Germany) *1999: Oh Nick Please Not So Quick (Japan) *August 26, 1999: Kiss Me (Germany) *1999: Mambo No. Sex (Germany) *2000: Gimme Gimme Gimme (Japan) *2000 (February 14): Queen Of Light (Germany) *2000: Don't Make Me Wet (Germany) *2001: Billy Jive (With Willy's Wife) (Japan) *2002: King Kong (Germany) Albums *1995: Sex Affairs (Germany) *1996: Power of Sex (Germany) *1997: Sexual Madness (Germany) *1997: Thank You For The Music (Germany) *1998: Greatest Tits (Germany) *1999: Kiss Me (Japan) *1999: Mambo No. Sex (Germany) *2000: Gimme Gimme Gimme (Japan) *2000: Missing You (Germany) *2000: (September 27): Dancemania Presents E-ROTIC Megamix (Japan) *2001: Sexual Healing (Japan) *2001: The Very Best Of E-ROTIC (Japan) *2001: (November 26): Sex Generation (Germany) *2002: The Collection (Japan) *2003: (February 5th): Total Recall (Japan) *2003: (July 9): Cocktail E-ROTIC (Japan) *2003: (September 8): Total Recall (Germany)